Phaluhm Muslim Crisis
Phaluhm Phoueck SEDEF Multinational Force * Traspes * Brunant * Libertas * Strasland * Pintona Supported by: Patriam Philippines Australia Vietnam United States (advisors) |side2 = Islamic Front (until 2020) Muslim Party (alleged, supposedly until 1999) Daulah Islamiyah Phaluhm (from 1984-2005) Supported by: Libya (until 2011) ISIS (DIP) Al-Qaeda (DIP) |generals1 = Khem Hamal (1979-1995) Mahyen Rembal (1995-2003) Danzel Butal (2003-2011) Royna Nehgyen (from 2011) Coronel Antonio Cano (2015-2016) General Jens Sonderberg (from 2016) |generals2 = Thenatka Gubochanal |strength1 = 9,000 Phaluhm troops 7,000 UN troops 3,000 US advisors 3,000 Philippine troops 1,485 SEDEF troops 1,000 Patriam troops |losses1 = 4,000 to 6,000 civilians and military |losses2 = Unknown }}The Phaluhm Muslim Crisis is an ongoing issue between Phaluhm Phoueck and the Islamic Front, a Pro-1970 group which advocates of an Islamic Republic. In 1980, growing religious freedom allowed rebel groups to campaign against the newly liberal government. The crisis was triggered by the Tohezeck hotel raid in 1980, which saw the killings of 40 commandos who were used for a planned operation to establish Kambular as an Islamic Republic. In response, a university student formed the Islamic Front, a group that opposed the government and wanted Phaluhm to be an Islamic State. Most of the insurgents are hiding in Balulu. The insurgency has seen a long history of desent, going as far as the British and American era. Since then, the group persisted against Phaluh's government in Dauham Sammar Hazaham. The casualties are around from 4,000 to 6,000, both civilian and military. Since then, the number of insurgents has lowered because of ongoing peace talks and negotiations between the government and the Islamic Front. Origins The Phaluhm Muslim Crisis erupted when the sultanate fell and Hamalism started in 1980. In June 12th 1980, the Tohezeck Hotel raid occured which saw the killings of 40 commandos who were used for a planned operation to established Kambular as an Islamic Republic. The reason for the killing, is that the government feared that they will leak the Phaluhm Invasion of Kimbactu, and they have no choice but to kill them. The Phaluhm Army then issued arrest warrants for anyone who had connection to the opperation. The actual death toll is disputed. The Phaluhm Muslim Crisis is not to be confused with a seperate attack, the 1979 Soldiers of Allah attack which occurred during the revolution as a means to stop revolution and to keep the sultan. Kimbactu The terrorists then attacked Kimbactu, and claiming the island was part of the Islamic Republic. The terrorists then caputured a military base and illegal imigration to Kimbactu started. The Chinese and Phaluhm military who had to attack and kill about 1,000 pirates to regain the islands back. Coalition involvement The involvement of SEDEF coalition troops in 2015 and 2016 marked the start of a new phase in the fighting, with foreign troop presence aimed at greater security. Operation Resolute involves troops from SEDEF nations with the aid from Pintona. Timeline since 2011 2011 *63 civilians were gunned down in Klas Bay after participating in a anti-Islamic Front protest. 2012 *A bomb explodes in Kuala Tuppan, but without casualties. *12 potential terrorists are arrested after plans have leaked for a hotel bombing. *Alyen Topaal and Deeta Mussta are abducted by the DIP. *Royna Nehgyen participates in an anti-war protest. She drafts a peace treaty with the Islamic Front. 2013 *A boat carrying 200 Muslim rebels is seized by the Vietnam People's Navy, which was routed to Da Nang, Vietnam. *Extra soldiers are deployed in Kota Kambular. *25 October 2013: Royna Nehgyen attends a meeting at the Chaan Nehg Hotel in Reval, where she is discussing about her future intentions for 2014. A bomb is planted by the Islamic Front in a response for sending more army troops in Kambular and Magazena. The car bomb is planted at the front of the hotel entrance at midnight. By 7 a.m. the next day, Nehgyen prepares to leave the hotel and departs by ship from Reval to Dauham Sammar Hazaham by 8 a.m. By 7:45, the bomb detonates, while Nehgyen was at the second floor. She collapses and is severely injured. 12 people are killed and 160 are injured, including seven MP's. *The Muslim Crisis is upgraded from Severe to Critical. *A standoff in Kimbactu resulted 20 Phaluhm soldiers and 64 DIP\IF soldiers killed. 2014 *A SWAT team is sent down to Phaluhm Airport as two suspected terrorists was not co-operating with the Phaluhm Police. *ISIS has announced support for Daulah Islamiyah Phaluhm. *A terrorist explosion was detonated near Katuckan Road, Dauham Sammar Hazaham. *Parliament has announced that it will increase military spending against terrorism. *The Islamic Front negotiated with Royna Nehgyen to peace and stability of the region. *One of the leaders behind Daulah Islamiyah Phaluhm is suspected that he has fled to Vietnam. 2015 *14 November 2015: the government and the Islamic Front announces a ceasefire due to the 2015 State Plan announcing Shariah law to Kambular and Magazena and its focus on the South China Sea conflict. *28 October 2015: Traspes sents 600 soldiers of Batallón de Infantería Ligera "Santa Maria" No. 3. In December, 200 more are sent, now companies XI-XIV. They are headed by Coronel Antonio Cano and will later join the MFPP. *9 November 2015: Politician Efren Aguinaldo is shot and seriously wounded while giving a campaign speech. *23 October 2015: A car bomb detonates, seriously injuring, but not killing, the mayor of Kota Kambular, though two of his security guards die, as did a newspaper vendor. *Hundreds of Muslim rebels are now allowed to vote for the 2016 local elections under a peace deal. *The Islamic Front announces Phaluhm support of the South China Sea conflict to improve relations with Phaluhm Phoueck. *The 2015 Shariah Law Act passes in Parliament, which allowes Kambular and Magazena to have Shariah law only for Muslims. 2016 *15 October: Battle of Tohezeck: At least 5 gunmen and 3 Phaluhm soldiers are killed in an ambush by DIP on Brunanter and Phaluhm troops. *26 August: Libertan soldier Lucas Vervoort is shot in Reval. *19 August The [[w:c:es.traspes:Portahelicópteros Alcacer|helicopter carrier Alcacer]] is sent to Phaluhm Phoueck. *19 August: Brunanter troops help reopen a school near Tohezeck, which was destroyed by islamist fighters. *14 August: Sniper Korporal Niklas Hall killed a terrorist with a rocket launcher with a 1,016 metres long shot. *9 August: 25 policemen of the Federal Police of Juliana arrived in a training mission with Phaluhm police. They form part of the MFPP coalition. *3 August: Brunant sends two Agusta helicopters of their naval air unit to support ground troops in reconnaissance and and airlifting operations. *2 August: 2 Brunanter soldiers and 5 Phaluhm troops are attacked by gunmen in a car while manning a security checkpoint in Phasu. Return fire forces them to flee, with one gunman presumed dead and one Phaluhm soldier injured. *1 August: Islamic Front claims a car bomb attack in Tohezeck, which kills two policemen at a checkpoint, signaling a return to armed activity. *29 July: Battle of Maryenta: A Straslander patrol is ambushed by an unknown number of insurgents. *27 July: A Pintonan medic is killed and a Brunanter soldier injured by an IED explosion in the Khabal region. * ]]27 May: Troops of Brunant's 2nd Mars Company are sent to Phaluhm Phoueck, undertaking security operations in southern Nazahezan. *21 May: An armed attack sees 6 policemen killed in San Sabyleo. *20 May: 100 Strasland Coastal Infantry are sent to Phaluhm Phoueck. *13 May: SEDEF announces the creation of the Multinational Force Phaluhm Phoueck, which will comprise of Brunanter, Libertan, Pintonan and Straslander troops, to lead Operation Resolute in their defense. *9 April 2016: A bomb detonates at Phaluhm Airport and various locations around Dauham Sammar Hazaham. It is suspected that the bombing was planned out by ISIS and Daulah Islamiyah Phaluhm. *17 March 2016: 2 soldiers of the Traspesian Army got killed by a roadside bomb 30 km outside of Dauham Sammar Hazaham. *1 January 2016: The Phaluhm Security Zone was established. 2017 *15 October: Phaluhm soldiers raid a mountain hideout of Islamic Front near Nexahan. 5 soldiers are killed and six are injured, but in turn 14 islamists are killed for some 30 casualties total. *8 October: The Battle of Kebahan sees Brunanter Corporal Juan Daniel Kuster killed in a friendly-fire incident, Brunant's first death in the war *15 June: ISIS claims a suicide bomber attack in Kamrbia which kills 39 civilians and injured 50, with many residents fleeing the town *12 June: Two Brunanter soldiers are injured by an IED near Camp Unitas *10 June: Islamic Front destroyed a helicopter and killed two navy soldiers of Traspes *6 June: 5 Islamic Front Members got killed when they tried to explode a bomb near a convoy of Traspesian vehicls (by their own bomb). *3 June: Libertan navy personnel Isaac Winter and Lianne Kuipers are heavily injured when a bomb exploded on their patrol vessel near Rettato. *2 June: The Traspesian army announces that the special forces unit GOES deploys 200 soldiers in Kota Kambular in the end of June for operations (GHOST). The official start of Operation GHOST is 30 June at 3:00 a.m. *1 June: 1 soldier of the Traspesian Army, Soldado Juan Antonio Neretti, dies because of mistaken friendly fire of Phaluhm Phoueck artillery. *1 April: Libertas withdraws their personnel from the Royal Air Force (since it will be abolished and become part of the Royal Navy) and Libertan soldiers continue their actions in enemy territory with the possible use of armed violence. *28 February: Brunanter Corporal Alexandra Carroll is injured while trying to defuse a roadside bomb. *4 January: Libertan soldiers are temporary non-active, but will continue with logistical and medical aid. 2018 *6 June: Brunant's government announces a further contribution of 100 million euro towardssecurity and reconstruction efforts in Phaluhm Phoueck *1 June: Brunant's Royal Guard announces operations in March resulted in the foiling of "at least two plans" on attacking SEFED troops and civilians. *5 January: With the defeat of ISIS and Abu Sayyaf in 2017, the Phaluhm military began to launch a full scale assualt against the DIP *14 July: Two Brunanter soldiers go missing and are taken hostage in the area near Phasu; James Grantham is killed during a rescue operation. *8 December: Traspes government prposes that in the future a United Nations Mission can be made, but right now SEDEF soldiers ned to improve the security situations. *9 December: One Traspesian soldier is killed in a patrol (IED bomb, Farrathon Basu). A vehicle is damaged. 2019 *8 February: 2 Insel, 1 Brunanter and 3 Phaluhm troops are injured while trying to defuse a series of improvised bombs in Phasu. *30 April: Parliament approved the passing of the Kota Law which will see a referendum on autonomy of the Kambular. *4 May: The PM announces that it will scale back military operations to focus on territorial claims on the South China Sea. *12 June: During a meeting with Philippine President Rodrigo Duterte, Hortilaz Bisataya asked Duterte on how he deals with Muslim extremists in the Southern Philippines. *18 June: Philippine government advisors assist Phaluhm Phoueck with regards to the Muslim Extremists. *7 August: A government report suggests that insurgency activites are decreasing. *15 August: The PM announces that the DIP has rolled back to insurgency stage. She warns that they may counter attack. *30 September: An official government gazette shows that Phaluhm is preparing with a confrontation with China, meaning that the Phaluhm Muslim Crisis has de-esculated. *1 December: A peace plan was drafted by the Islamic Front and Phaluhm, meaning that Shariah law will become standard for Kambular and Magazena Muslim citizens. *13 December: A standoff with Phaluhm Police leaves 6 dead. Bisataya claims that it was to do with DIP holdouts. 2020 *1 January: The peace plan takes effect. Islamic Front and Phaluhm Phoueck government are no longer at war. *5 January: A terror plot by DIP holdouts was uncovered, in relatation with the peace plan signed by IF and PP. Casualties of the War *Coalition Casualties of the Phaluhm War (for SEDEF casualties) Category:Wars Category:Islamic Front Category:History Category:Phaluhm Muslim Crisis